Maybe Love is Enough
by Pumpkinbelly
Summary: Sometimes love isn't enough, but then again sometimes it is. DawnAndrew


Maybe Love Is Enough

Author: Pumpkin Belly

Summary: Sometimes love isn't enough, but then again sometimes it is.

Pairing: Dawn/Andrew

A/N: Ok everything that has happened in the series has happened. Dawn and Andrew are in Rome. They've been there for a while and have been a couple for a while too. The song is Back to California by Sugarcult.

"Andrew!" Dawn called, tears coming gathering in her eyes, "Why?"

_How Long I'll wait to say goodbye_

_10 different ways to enjoy this night_

_Can't do this anymore_

_Won't feel you anymore_

"You had to know that it was coming." The once shy boy answered, "We're too different now. You're going to college and what am I doing? Nothing."

"That's not true." Dawn interrupted

"Yes it is and you know it." He said looking her in the eyes, "It is Dawnie."

_How long I'll wait to say goodbye_

_You could never let me in_

_Holding on until the end_

_The time I waste to say goodbye_

"So," she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air, "just because I'm going to college and you aren't doesn't mean you have to leave. Don't you love me?" The tears were now flowing down her face.

"You know I do." Andrew said firmly.

"Then why are you leaving?" Dawn yelled.

_Out of your way I could do this right_

_Can't see you anymore_

_Won't feel you anymore _

_How long I'll stay just to say goodbye_

"Dawn," Andrew sighed, "I can't stay here. I do love you; I love you so much it hurts. But," He said sensing her objection coming, "It's not going to work out. It's already falling apart. All the fights."

"They don't mean anything. Every couple has fights, but then they make up." Dawn said wistfully, "We always make up."

_Leave it all the fights and all _

_Summer's getting colder_

_Drive all night to hold you tight_

_Back to California_

"It's just to much. I'm going back to California. Giles needs a watcher there anyway. It'll be a lot of help to him." Andrew said.

"Giles could find someone else to go to. Please, Andrew. I love you." Dawn pleaded.

"Sometimes love isn't enough."

"I guess sometimes it's not, but why couldn't it be for us?" Dawn said.

"Maybe if things we're different it would be. If I wasn't traveling so much and could just stay here with you, maybe it would be." Andrew said.

_Days went by we waited and I guess we're getting older_

_We couldn't win in the end._

_You're gone. _

_I'm miles away turning out the lights_

"I have to go, Dawn. If I stay any longer I may not be able to do the right thing." Andrew said starting to turn around.

"Why do you have to do the "right thing"?" Dawn said, "The right thing for you maybe. Not the right thing for me. I want you, here with me." She added softly.

_10 different ways I could end this night_

_Can't do this anymore_

_Won't feel you anymore_

_How long I wait just to say goodbye._

_Say Goodbye._

"Say I did stay and we were together. I would be off traveling whenever Giles needed me, leaving you here alone. You would end up resenting me. I don't want that Dawn. If we end it now you could have a better life." Andrew sighed.

"Or none of that would happen and we could end up married with a nice house and 2.5 kids. Happy." Dawn said, a hint of a smile showing behind her tears.

_Leave it all the fights and all _

_Summer's getting colder_

_Drive all night to hold you tight_

_Back to California_

"Why won't you just let me do this? I don't want to end up hurting you more than I have to." Andrew said.

"And I don't want to end up regretting letting you go." She answered.

_Days went by we waited _

_And I guess we're getting older_

_We couldn't win in the end. _

_We couldn't win in the end_

_We couldn't win in the end_

"I have nothing to offer you." Andrew whispered.

"Maybe you have everything to offer me." Dawn said.

"I don't though." He yelled, "How can you possibly love me?" Andrew asked, softening noticeably.

"How can anyone not?" Dawn said, looking him in the eyes.

"I can get in that cab right now," Andrew said pointing out the window, "and go to the airport and get on a plane or I can stay here." He concluded.

"I've given you enough reasons not to go." Dawn said.

"It won't be easy if I stayed, you know." Andrew said a slight smile appearing on his features.

"It won't be easy if you go either." Dawn countered.

"True." Andrew answered.

"I love you, Andrew." Dawn said, stepping forward and kissing him.

"Maybe love is enough." Andrew answered.

"I think right now, love definitely is enough." Dawn said before pulling Andrew in for another kiss.

A/N: I know Andrew was a little out of character but I tried. My birthday is in less than a month; give me a review for a present. PLEASE.


End file.
